Same Love, Different World
by enternity1995
Summary: Childhood friends. Ichigo Kurosaki and Inoue Orihime are rarely seen apart, but after passing the academy will they start to drift apart or become more closer than ever. AU Love ninja's than read this.
1. Chapter 1

~0~

"Ow.. that really heart." Orihime gried, trying to hold onto the cut she got on her wrist. She was trying not to cry as she put water on the bleeding injury. She looked at the rest of her body, praying that the pain of all that training would go away.

She had just been training with one of her teammates, Ichigo Kurosaki to be specific, who accidently cut her while she jumped from tree to tree. Of couse she missed a tree and fell to the grassy ground on her bottom. Luckily the tree wasn't so high to break any part of her body, and of course she was surrounded by her teacher and worried teammates.

To not worry them, she raised her head and smiled telling them that she was alright. Ichigo asked if she sure that it was okay. Waving it of she told them she'd be going home early and see them tomorrow. Telling her orange haired teammate she'd see him at home.

She started to head to her apartment, looking up to the drk sky a small smile started to appear on her face, the stars were twinkling and it looked beautiful. She tried to see f they would connect, _ Poo~ Nothing,_ she pouted, realizing that a shape couldn't be made. Orihime continue to hold onto her inury, even though it had stopped bleeding.

_Tomorrows the day, _she thought, a grin forming._ I can'twait to see my new team, and Teacher. I wonder who they are?_

Orihime sighed happily and looked at the people that were still out. The peaceful aura coming from each and every one of them, closing her eyes, Orihime continued her way home.

~0~

Ichigo woke up in a start.

_Dammit,_ he thought angrily._ Who the hell is that?_

He didn't know what kind of person would be knocking- no wait make that banging on his door. He wasn't sure if this person still wanted live long enough for him to tear them apart. Ichigo sighed to himself as he sat up from his bed, rays of morning light spilled through the curtains of his room.

He let out a yawn as he got up from his comfy bed, looking for his shirt, and walked to the door. He looked through the hole and immediately reconized the short burnt orange hair he was looking at. Unlocking the door, Ichigo opened it and was greeted with two arms spreading out and wrapping around his midsection.

_I knew, _he thought with scowl appearing on his face._ Why the hell did I open the god damn door?_

He looked down at the head that was currently snuggling against his chest. Ichigo's scowl got deeper as he noticed that she wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. The orange haired young teen closed his eyes and tried pulling the damn girl off him, but to no avail. _Damn it._

"Would you let go already?" he asked.

"Why?" she replied.

"Why what?" Ichigo replied, scratching the back of his neck.

" WHAT AREN'T YOU READY YET?" Orihime yelled back, pointing a finger at him after letting go.

"What?" Ichigo asked, a questioning look appearing on his face." What the hell do -"

"I can't believe it," she interupted." Hurry up and change already."

Pushing that confused teen, Orihime grabbed random clothing from the floor and handed them to him. After telling Ichigo to hurry, Orihime told hime that she would be making hime breakfast while he was taking a shower and changing. Ignoring the blush that was appearing on his face, she turned around and went into his kitchen.

~0~

After 30 mintues Ichigo was out and changed. He entered the kitchen and noticed a relatively normal brakfast on the kitchen table. Looking around the kitchen he also noticed Orihime had token the time to clean the area, and was currently cleaning out his fridge.

Her skin was creamy and fair, she looked a littled pale but it actually fit. She was the perfect height for her age, her shapely legs being more noticable with the black mid-thigh shorts she was currently wearing. She had a narrow waist and a firm but most pervert would love to feel.

If you were a stranger, you wouldn't belvieve that Inoue Orihime was one of the toughest girl in town. But thats mostly because of her appearance and attutude.

She had creamy but fair skin, that most women would die for. He body was more mature then most girls her age- her shapely legs being more noticable with the range mid-thigh shorts she was wearing. Her narrow-waist giving her way to a rounded but that filled any space in the shorts, and in which most perverts would love to feel. Her breasts were a little big, full, and round, but were barely oticable with the jacket she always wore..Her hair was the color of dark rich honey that reached just above her shoulders, and below her ears. It was hard to beleive someone like her , who had the appearance of a princess or godess, would exists in a world like this.

With just one glance of her grey eyes and her sweet voice, any anger you had, would immediatly go away.

Ichigo had known the attention Orihime had gained because of her appearence. So he'd always beat any creep into a pulp if tey tried anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

Orihime, feeling like she was being watched, turned her head to the left and saw her child hood friend looking at the breakfast she made for hime. He wasn't moving so she thought that he was daydreaming. Getting up from the ground Orihime stood next to him, and went on her tippy toes. Closing her eyes she gave a kiss onto his cheek, hoping it would get him to move.

Which apparently worked, because...

"WHAT THE?" Ichigo yelled, his face turning completely red." WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" he asked looking down at the giggling girl.

Orihime continued to laugh as Ichigo tried not to attack her there and force the answer out of her. After catching her breath Orihime looked at the watch on her hand and notice the time. Grabbing Ichigo by the hand, she started running out the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Ichigo yelled trying to keep up.

She turned her neck to face her companion. It was sad that someone like Ichigo, would forget an impotant day like this."We have to hurry!"

" WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO BE LATE FOR?" Ichigo yelled, not caring if he woke anyone up now. He almost tripped, because of how fast they were going.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Orihime replied, trying not to run into anyone.

To her suprise, Ichigo didn't reply back. A man in a dark green yukata, wearing a striped hat appeared in front of them. They both fell backwards and onto the ground as they tried to stop. He adjusted his hat so that one eye was showing as he sstarted to speak.

"Good Morning~" he said with a grin.

"Urahara-san," they both said in usion.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was shopping," the striped hatted man said, raising a bag full of item," I was just walking around when i noticed two lovebirds running around, and here I see you two holding hands."

"We're not lovebirds you idiot!"

"Tsk, Tsk," he said," Why would you say that in front of your lovely girlfriend."

Ichigo tried to stop the blush that was coming. " SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"But she is. She's a girl and shes your friend," he continued," Which makes Hime-chan your girlfriend."

Orihime interupted their conversation," Gomen, Urahara-san but we're in a hurry." Grabbing Ichigos hand again, Orihime started to run towards her destination dragging a tired Ichigo behind her.

"Ah~ Young love." Urahara murmured bufore turning around and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**i FINALLY UPDATED THIS FIC**.

**THOUGH I DIDN'T BOTHER TO FIX ANYTHING SO YOU MIGHT SEE A LOT OF MISTAKES.**

**STILL I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT.**

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

A little closer and they were almost there.

"WOULD YOU SLOW DOWN?"

Orihime continued to drag Ichigo and even though she was getting a tired, she wasn't going to slow down for anything.

The furious little teen scowled at his long time friend, wanting to know why today was so important. All he knew was that today they were going to gr-

_So that's what she's so excited about.'_ he thought, finally being able to figure out what she was so excited about. Of course to him it wasn't so important, but he forgot that anything that has to do with their academy had to be important for his gray-eyed friend. Seeing their destination he tried to find something that would make Orihime slow down or at least stop. Tunring his left and right, Ichigo tried to look for a distraction, anything would help. Looking closely Ichigo turned his head to face the back of his short-haired friend.

"INOUE!" he yelled, "LOOK IT'S RUKIA!"

Turning to the direction Ichigo was poitnin at, Orihime regonized a small figure.

Said girls name, was a short haired teen who was a head smaller than Orihime. She had jet black hair that would curl out at the ends and a bang that would dangle between her eyes. Her deep purple eyes would catch your attention when you met, but at first glance they would glitter with amusement,taking a step closer you would see the annoyance mixed in there too. She was currently wearing a purple tank top, some black shorts that reached a little above her knees, and some black sandals. Kuchiki Rukia was extremely, even Ichigo told her that she was crazy, to Orihime she couldn't help but want to attack there small friend at first glance.

"Rukia-chaaaan~," Orihime yelled, waving a hand from her position.

Said girl turned her head to the voice calling her."Orihime?" Suprised and not knowing what else to do, Tukia waved back with an awkward smile appearing on her face. Of course she was glad to see her long time friend, but sometimes she'd be suprise to her come out of nowhere. Though she would get annoyed whenever she see Orihime always trying to get her other long time friend out of bed and out of the damn plce he call home. Rukia didn't know why, but when she did figure it out she would beat the crap out of him.

"Good..M-morning...Rukia..Chan," panted a very tired Orihime. Placing her hands on her bended knees she tried to catch her breath.

"D-dammit..." Ichigo added, eyes closed. He was also trying to catch his breath. Only instead he placed is hands on his hips, turning his head up to the sky.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rukia asked, a confuse look on her face.

"Don't you remember what to day is?"

"Is it important?"

"Hai! Very, Very important!" Orihime replied. Both her hands were in a small fist on either sides of her face, gray eyes wide open.

lcaing a finger to her chin and deep in thought, Rukia trued to figure out what was so important today. She knew it wasn't anybody's birthday, so that was out of the question. Looking at the short-haired girl in front of her Rukia shrugged her shoulders and furrowed her brows."Sorry, I really don't know Orihime."

Dissapointed from the answer she recieved, Orihime outed and crossed her arms."First Ichig-kun and now you Rukia-chan."

"We're graduationg today." Ichigo siad, getting annoyed and wanting to get the day over with. Shoving his hands into his pockets and deciding it was time to leave , he started to walk towards there school." And if you don't want to be more late than you already are you guys better huryy." That siad the orange-haired teen started to jump from roof to roof.

"ICHIGO-KUUN! WAIT!" Orihime yelled, getting ready to leave she turned to look at her black haired friend, " See you later, Kuchiki-san." Waving good-bye , she followed after her annoyed friend, jumping from roof to roof.

"Idiots," Rukia muttered, a smile gracing her face."Can't wait to see when their older, and love starts to develop. It'd be just like the shoujo mangas I read." She cooed a blush appearing her face.

**~0~**

_'Ichigo-kun is such a meany.' _Orihime thought, looking from building to building, trying to find said boy. After saying her farewell to Rukia, she immediatley left to pursue him, knowing he wouldn't go unless she was there and told him to or drag him. It was one thing to leave without her. But it was another to not bother wiating at least a few seconds and wait till she was a little close. Not one person she knew was unfamiliar with the scowling teen- he would explode any second if needed to, of scourse she was the who caused it in the first place.

"Ichigo-Kuuuun~," Orihime yelled, she was starting to get a little worried. Whenever the two of them would go out together, Ichigo would never leave her side. Well not since that day that changed the both of them, mostly Ichigo. "Ichigo-kuuun~"

Not looking at where she was going, Orihime bumped into someone. She immediately started to apologize,"G-gomen, I didn't see where I was going." She cried rubbing the side of her face, it was a really hard chest.

"Well next you should be careful, Inoue." Regonizing the voice.

"Renji-kun~ What are you doing here?" She asked both happy and suprised to see a familiar face.

" I should be asking you that." The red-haired boy said, a smile starting to appear on his face. " Aren't you suppose to be graduationg today?"

"Hai! But right now I'm looking for Ichigo-kun."

"Where'd that idiot run off to now." He muttered, a scowl replacing his features.

"I don't know and I'm starting to get worried." Orihime said, a sad look appearing in her beautiful face and her head bowing low. It was frightneing to think about what might have happened.

"Don't worry," grabbing both her shoulders, Renji tried to cheer his frined up." I bet he just went to go take a nap somwhere. You go to yhe graduation and I'll look for him."

"Really?" Prihime asked, head rising, and giving Renji a view of her face.

"Of course, I need to talk to him anyways. So you go on ahead, I'll handle the rest." Renji continued.

When he saw, what everyone liked seeing from this girl, that smile he was glad he was wondering around town, having something to do now. No, he did not have crush on his long time frined, he just preferred that she smiled more. Than be worried about that damn Ichigo all the time.

"Thank you Renji-kin," Orihime smiled. Renji acknowledged her by smiling back and giving her shoulder a pat. "I'll see you there, too. Right Renji-kun?" she asked, eyes glittering.

Renji blushed a little. He couldn't beleive such a small girl can have that much power over him. _Dammit, why is he such a big idiot?_

"Of course I'll go, but not unless your there."

"Alright~ Bye! I'll see you later Renji-kun~"

"Yeah! I'll see you later Inoue."

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER<strong>


End file.
